This new and distinct cultivar of cherry rootstock was obtained by selection of a hybrid resulting from crossing the known species Prunus incisa and Prunus serrula at De Belder Nursery, Klamthout, Belgium.
It has since been vegetatively propagated at the same place, both by herbaceous cutting under mist propagation, and by micropropagation in vitro.
The hybrid can be distinguished from its parents by a development which can be considered as intermediate between "Prunus serrula" and "Prunus incisa", by leaves which are larger than those of "Prunus serrula" and smaller than "Prunus incisa".